As used herein, poultry includes chickens, ducks, geese, guinea fowl, turkeys, parrots, and other birds. Several illnesses cause the crop of poultry, in particular, chickens, ducks, geese, guinea fowl, turkeys, and parrots, to become weakened, distended, slow or sour. When one of these symptoms occurs, it is necessary to support the bird's crop. Without crop support, the bird is unable to process food properly and can perish. Sometimes, the crop muscle stretches to a point that it is unable to retract. Therefore, a possibility exists that support of the crop is not only required until the bird heals, it also could be necessary to support the bird's crop for the life of that bird.
A common location of pecking of hens by other hens is on their chests. Once blood is drawn, the pecking can escalate, resulting in infection and even death. For example, parrots often self-mutilate, plucking out all feathers from their chest area until the feathers can no longer regrow.
Prior art poultry protection devices do not protect the chest area of the bird or provide support for a weakened crop. See, e.g., U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0043726A1 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,651,595, 5,218,928, and 3,101,696. In particular, they do not cover the upper portion of the chest, which is the area most likely to be pecked and/or over-plucked. Prior art devices are not flexible nor do they provide a custom, comfortable, and adjustable fit when secured to the bird, regardless of the width and weight of the bird.
An elastic bandage, sometimes referred to as a compression bandage, is stretchable and when properly used provides localized pressure and support. Elastic bandages are most commonly used after a part of the body, such as a leg, ankle, arm or wrist, is injured. For example, elastic bandages are used to provide support to an area of the body to prevent further injury, reduce or prevent swelling, maintain injured bones or a device (e.g., a splint) in proper position and other reasons. Currently existing elastic bandages are made of latex as well as non-latex woven or knitted materials. More recently manufactured elastic bandages are made of cotton, polyester and latex-free elastic yarns. Such bandages use metal clips or hook and loop fasteners (i.e., Velcro®) as measures to keep the bandages from unraveling. In addition to being worn on the arms, wrists, legs, and ankles, elastic bandages also have been worn on other parts of the body, such as around the torso as a sort of body wrap for weight loss, back support and other reasons.
Conventional elasticated woven or knitted bandages have one or more warp yarns that comprise elastomeric materials such as natural rubber or synthetic elastomeric materials such as polyurethane. By varying the ratio of cotton, polyester, and the elastic yarns within a bandage, manufacturers are able to offer various grades of compression and durability in their wraps.
Aside from use in sports medicine and by orthopedists, elastic bandages are popular in the treatment of lymphedema and other venous conditions, for weight loss when applied as a body wrap, and rehabilitating injured animals through veterinary medicine. These bandages are often used as a method to compress breasts of women or for men with abnormally large or shaped chests to help create a more masculine body shape.
Thus, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art devices as discussed above.